après sa mort
by Lisen-chan
Summary: après sa mort, ils racontent et se livrent, sans pudeur, sans tabou. yaoi soft et death fic.
1. Chapter 1

Marimo, enfoiré ! Tu m'avais pourtant promis de continuer à le protéger ! Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! A toi, ta stupide jalousie, et ton sale caractère !

*.*.*.*.*

Merde ! Pourquoi ça a pris cette tournure ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute, cuistot de mes deux ! Si tu ne t'étais pas mis entre nous, rien ne serai arrivé !

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

_non, non on ne me jete aucunes tomates pour l'instant, svp! ceci n'est qu'une bande annonce ^^_

_un peu plus de détails ? bon d'accord, je peux vous dire que ce sera un triangle amoureux, yaoi forcement (yaoïste un jour, yaoïste toujours :D)_

_plus ?! ça ce passe avant/pendant l'arc water 7_

_encore plus ?! dans le premier chapitre à paraître prochainement ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_coucou tout le monde ^^, ceci est le premier chapitre j'espère que ça vous plaira :D  
_

_il y aura peu de dialogue dans cette fic donc désolé si ça fait un peu "compact"  
_

_disclamer : rien à moi, Oda-sama me les prête juste un peu  
_

_avertissement : Bon c'est Yaoi, comme toujours mais pas de lemon.  
_

* * *

_Une table, une chaise, un magnétophone… on m'a demandé de raconter ma « version des faits ». Par quoi je commence ? Le début forcement, oui mais le début c'est quoi ? Je me penche en avant, croisant les mains sur la table. Faut que je me lance…_

Je m'appelle Roronoa Zoro. J'étais chasseur de pirates, solitaire et indépendant. Mon but ? Devenir le meilleur ! Et puis j'ai rencontré un drôle de type…

Difficile de ne pas résister à Luffy ! Quand il vous parle de son rêve, de son ambition, vous n'avez plus qu'une envie : le suivre ! Parce que vous êtes convaincu qu'il y arrivera. Et si pour lui c'est possible, alors votre rêve semble tout d'un coup plus accessible, presque à porter de main !

Alors, pour Luffy, je suis devenu pirate. De Chasseur, je suis devenue Proie ! Tout ça parce qu'il m'a permis de toucher du doigt mon rêve.

_Je me recule sur ma chaise, prenant appui sur le dossier je lève les yeux sur le plafond sale. Ma main se pose sur mes sabres, présence rassurante… sa présence aussi l'était…_

Au début on était que tous les deux, puis cette fille nous a rejoint, est repartie, est revenue… pour Nami, l'intégration à l'équipage a été compliqué… mais pendant ces premiers temps, on est arrivé sur son ile…

Au début, je l'ai pris pour un froussard doublé d'un menteur… ce qu'il est, mais pas seulement. Usopp…

_Je déglutis difficilement, rien que prononcer son nom m'est difficile… et je ne suis qu'au début ! Je cherche un réconfort dans mes lames, mais aujourd'hui, ça ne me semble pas suffisant._

Pour protéger son village et les gamins qui formaient la"bande à Usopp", il a pris son courage à deux mains et a affronté un capitaine pirate et tout son équipage !

Mon premier regard sur lui a été… méprisant… je ne l'ai vu que comme un faible qui se vantait. Je me suis rendu compte que je me trompais… avec Usopp, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

Il est froussard, certes, mais quand la situation l'exige il faut ce qu'il doit faire ! En tremblant peut être mais ce n'est pas l'important.

Quand il a accepté de rejoindre l'équipage, j'étais… heureux…

_Je me lève, je pose mes armes contre la table. C'est la première fois qu'elles me gênent… mais une fois posées, je me sens un peu plus…libre. Ce fiasco… c'est en partie de ma faute, en partie de la leur et en partie de la sienne… je reste debout et m'appuie contre le mur. Je soupire, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force… tout raconter… ça parait si simple, et c'est pourtant si dur…_

Il m'intéressait… ce garçon si habile de ses mains… Usopp fabriquait tout et n'importe quoi avec tout et n'importe quoi ! Et sous son air de garçon faible et fragile, je découvrais un corps finement musclé et svelte par les espaces que me laissait voir sa salopette.

J'ai commencé assez rapidement à lui faire des avances discrètes. A chaque fois, il y répondait de façon ambigüe, ne me disant jamais non, jamais oui non plus. Mais j'ai continué… après le simple intérêt, il y a eu le désir… je le convoitais littéralement !

_Je me rassois, j'ai conscience que je ne tiens pas en place mais c'est plus fort que moi… maintenant il va falloir aborder des sujets sensibles… j'ai honte… honte de moi et de ce que je lui ai fait ! Une dernière inspiration et je me lance… je souris à l'évocation des souvenirs que je m'apprête à livrer._

Notre premier baiser à eu un goût de sauce… c'était son tour de faire la cuisine. Luffy trainait quelque part sur le bateau, Nami… je ne sais plus si elle était là ou pas. Pendant cette période, elle venait et repartait, indécise, pas libre… enfin, bref !

Usopp préparait le repas, et je le regardais. Honnêtement, je devrais dire que je le matais sans vergogne, mais concentré sur ce qu'il faisait il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il goûta son plat, fit la moue apparemment mécontent, puis verse un peu de sa sauce dans une coupelle et me la tend « tu peux goûter ? J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose » me dit-il. Je me suis levé et pris la coupe qu'il me tendait, y trempant les lèvres.

Il m'a regardé attentivement tandis que je reposais la coupe, attendant mon avis. « Ouais, il manque un truc » lui ais-je répondu, avant de poser ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi « il manque toi ». J'ai posé mes lèvres sur la commissure des siennes, là où une goutte de sauce s'était accrochée. Sa sauce était meilleure avec le goût d'un baiser…

C'était juste un rapide baiser mais quand je me suis écarté, Usopp était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et bafouillait quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Puis il s'est repris, « c'est meilleur comme ça ? » m'a-t-il demandé. Il a pris la coupe, buvant ce qui y restait puis il m'attrapa par le cou et m'embrassa. Un baiser profond, intense… un baiser dans lequel nos langues se sont caressées longuement, un baiser au goût de sauce…

Usopp était comme ça… une fois apeuré, une fois courageux. Une fois indécis, une fois entreprenant. Il m'a souvent étonné, prenant des initiatives que je n'aurais pas espérées, comme pour ce baiser.

_Je m'arrête, je ne veux pas continuer… ses souvenirs me font si mal ! Putain ! Pourquoi il a fallut que ça arrive ?! Faut que je me reprenne, les larmes ne sont pas pour moi, je n'y ai pas le droit après ce que j'ai fait. Continuons._

On est resté discret, sur notre relation, n'en parlant pas aux deux autres. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'ébruite. Ma conversion en pirates a fait grincer pas mal de dents et je trainais derrière moi pas mal de casseroles. J'avais peur que quelqu'un s'en prenne à lui, pour m'atteindre moi. Alors je lui ai demandé de garder ça pour nous. Au début il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il en parle à Luffy, mais notre capitaine est incapable de garder un secret. Au final, Usopp a accepté de ne rien dire mais je voyais bien que ça lui pesait.

Après ce premier baiser, Usopp et moi, on a continué notre relation secrète. On se bécotait dans les couloirs, on se cachait dans la vigie, on s'enfermait dans la salle de bain… la nuit, on attendait que Luffy soit endormis et il venait me rejoindre dans mon hamac et on dormait l'un contre l'autre.

Là encore, ce fut lui qui pris les devants… au début, on se caressait et puis il a voulut plus. Alors je lui ai donné plus. Notre première fois fut pour lui sa première fois, pas pour moi. Il prit l'initiative en m'entrainant dans la cuisine un soir, la seule pièce où on pouvait être tranquille, et il se déshabilla devant moi. Je ne pus que répondre à sa demande implicite, il était trop…

_J'ai chaud, est ce que je peux vraiment raconter ça ? Je crois que c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière de toute façon…_

Je lui ai fais l'amour, lentement, en douceur. Cette fois là, il s'est laissé faire, totalement livré à moi, j'étais son guide dans cette activité inconnue pour lui. Les fois d'après, il était tantôt entreprenant, tantôt soumis, toujours inventif.

Cette courte période, entrecoupé par le sauvetage de Nami à Arlong Park, est pour moi la période la plus heureuse de ma vie depuis la mort de Kuina. Sur Arlong Park, Usopp a été égal à lui-même, peureux un coup, battant à coup de marteau un homme poisson ensuite.

Mais entretemps…

_Je serre les poings sur la table, saloperie ! _

Entretemps, Luffy avait convié un cuistot rencontré sur le Baratie. Ce bellâtre m'a insupporté dès le début ! Si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver, je l'aurais découpé proprement une bonne fois pour toute !

Mais c'est vrai que tout n'est pas entièrement de sa faute, j'ai une part de responsabilité aussi… ma défaite contre Mihawk… c'est après ça que tout est parti de travers.

Ça m'en a foutu un sacré coup, d'avoir perdu contre celui que je cherchais à dépasser ! je me suis entrainé plus longtemps, plus souvent, et j'en ai négligé Usopp. Au fond de moi je lui en voulais… je me disait que si j'avais passé moins de temps à chercher à en voler pour être avec lui, moins de temps à penser à lui simplement, je me serais entrainé plus et je ne me serai pas fait battre aussi lamentablement ! Battu par un couteau de poche !

J'ai rejeté la faute sur lui, sans lui dire en face, je lui disais que je n'avais pas le temps, que je n'avais pas fini, que j'arrivais, que je le rejoignais dans cinq minutes… des excuses, des faux semblant de lâche ! Mais je n'avais pas le courage de me retrouver seul avec lui… j'avais peur de lui dire que je le tenais pour responsable de Ma défaite… alors je me suis éloigné de lui et l'autre enfoiré s'est rapproché.

Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, probablement qu'Usopp non plus. Ça a commencé pendant les combats, il se préoccupait d'Usopp comme des filles, tout en le laissant agir quand il le voulait… je ne sais pas à quel moment exactement ça a commencé entre eux, mais un jour je les aie entendus.

_Aveugle ! Crétin ! J'aurais pus, à ce moment là, j'aurais encore pus faire quelque chose ! je me lève et m'appuie contre le mur, m'y laisse glisser jusqu'à être assis sur le sol, je tend la main et amène à moi mes armes, j'ai besoin d'elles pour continuer, pour raconter ma faute et ma honte…_

Ils étaient dans la cuisine, seuls, l'heure du repas était passée depuis longtemps. Moi, je ne m'étais pas joins aux autres ce soir là, je n'avais pas fini l'entrainement intensif que je m'étais fixé pour ce jour. J'avais faim, et je voulais surtout boire, boire pour oublier l'envie que j'avais d'aller le rejoindre dans son hamac. Je n'étais pas encore assez fort, je devais me concentrer sur mon objectif, sur ma promesse… Usopp était à la fois une motivation et un obstacle. Motivation car quand j'aurais atteins mon objectif je le reconquerrais, un obstacle car sa présence m'obsédais et je perdais de vue mon objectif.

Ce soir là, j'allais entrer dans la cuisine quand j'ai entendu sa voix. J'ai aussi reconnu son interlocuteur, bien que le cuistot lui parlait à voix basse. Il le draguait, et Usopp… Usopp ne lui disait ni vraiment non, ni vraiment oui…

_Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit de laisser couler les larmes ! Je… j'aurais pus… j'aurais dus…_

_« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Usopp ? Tu es bien morose ces derniers temps ? »_

_« Hein ? Non, ça va, je te jure Sanji, tu te fais des idées… je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout ! »_

_« Hum… » _Je le revois, par l'interstice de la porte entrouverte, s'allumer une de ces éternelles cigarettes, prenant le temps de préparer la suite. _« Je sais tout, Usopp. »_

_« Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je... Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, moi. »_

_« Je sais que tu es fatigué parce que tu pleure le soir. Je t'ai entendu plusieurs fois. »_

J'ai vu Usopp blêmir, moi aussi. Je savais qu'Usopp était malheureux à cause de moi, parce que je ne lui accordais que peu de temps, mais je ne pensais pas le faire souffrir au point d'en pleurer. Je l'ai vu se rapprocher de l'homme que j'aimais, je l'ai vu mettre ses mains de chaque coté de sa taille, le coinçant entre lui et la table.

_« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi, je ne te ferais jamais pleurer, moi. »_

_« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Sanji, c'est juste… un mauvais moment à passer pour lui… je peux attendre, je peux le suppor… »_

Sa phrase non terminée, le baiser qu'il lui a volé. J'ai vu rouge, j'allais pulvériser la porte et le tuer quand il l'a repoussé.

« _Arrête, s'il te plait… » « Pourquoi lui ? » « Heu, je… je ne sais pas… » « Moi, je ne te cacherais pas... Si tu veux de moi, si tu le veux au grand jour, à la vue de tous, ça ne me dérangeras pas. » « Vraiment ? Et ton image de coureur de jupon ? » « Comme tu l'as dis, ce n'est qu'une image… »_

Peut être est-ce l'idée de pouvoir s'afficher en couple, de ne plus cacher, ou bien parce que je l'ai délaissé trop longtemps, peut-être un peu de tout, n'empêche que quand Sanji l'embrassa de nouveau, Usopp ne le repoussa pas. Et moi, je suis resté planté là, les regardant s'embrasser, collés l'un contre l'autre. Qu'avais-je fais ? J'ai hésité a entrer et à tabasser ce voleur, et puis je me suis en aller. Pour l'instant je lui laissais, je ne pouvais pas faire le bonheur d'Usopp pour le moment, et je ne supportais plus l'idée de lui faire mal. Si il pouvait être heureux avec lui… mais c'était temporaire, dés que j'aurais atteins mon objectif, je te le reprendrais !

Le lendemain matin, on a eu une petite conversation Sanji et moi. Il en est ressorti que je laissais Usopp sortir avec lui, insistant sur la notion de temps. Il m'écouta et quand j'eus fini il me posa une question : continuerais-je à le protéger quand même ? La réponse me semblais évidente, bien sur !

Ouais, bien sur… arrogant, prétentieux, voila ce que je suis… j'ai été incapable de le protéger quand la Franky Familly l'a battu comme plâtre pour lui voler l'argent nécessaire à réparer son navire. Je n'était pas là pour le protéger. J'aurais du être avec lui, mais retranché dans ma propre douleur je l'ai laissé partir seul...

Il y a pire... Je ne me suis pas opposé à Luffy quand ce dernier a pris la décision de se séparer du Merry, je n'ai rien dis, rien fais quand Usopp a pris la décision de quitter l'équipage… entre lui et moi, le plus lâche des deux n'est pas celui que l'on croit. Sanji peut bien me coller la raclée du siècle, je la mérite amplement…

Si Luffy et les autres n'avaient pas été là avec nous, quand on découvert… quand on l'a découvert dans l'entrepôt de Franky, je crois que le cuistot m'aurais tué, il m'aurait tué car je l'aurais laissé faire. J'étais incapable de détacher les yeux de ce que je voyais, incapable d'analyser ce que mes yeux voyais… mon cœur à cesser de battre un instant et quand Sanji s'est jeté sur moi, j'ai souhaité de tout mon cœur en miette qu'il mette fin à ma vie, pour le rejoindre. Le corps d'Usopp, l'homme que j'aime… j'aimais…, allongé dans une mare de sang, sans vie… tué par le CP9…

_Je me lève et va jusqu'à la table, j'éteins le magnétophone, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Usopp n'est plus, j'en suis en parti responsable. Je porte à présent sur la conscience une autre perte, et celle-ci me fais encore plus mal…_


	3. Chapter 3

_coucou à tous, voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fic. Toujours peu de dialogue ^^  
_

_disclamer : Oda-sama ne m'autorise qu'a jouer avec à condition que je lui rende, c'est pas juste!  
_

_warning : toujours Yaoi, pas de lemon!  
_

* * *

_On m'a demandé d'entrer dans cette pièce… Une table, une chaise, un magnétophone… ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je vais devoir raconter…tout. Tout ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on en soit arrivé là…_

_Je m'approche de la table et fixe un moment l'appareil, faut que je me lance, ce qui doit être fait doit être fait… mais par quoi commencer, notre rencontre ? Non, tout à commencé avant… j'allume une cigarette et attend que le poisson en bâton se répande dans mon corps. Puis je me penche et allume l'enregistreur…_

Je suis Sanji, cuisinier en chef sur le Sunny Go, membre de l'équipage Mugiwara. Avant, j'étais en poste que le navire-restaurant le Baratie… jusqu'à ce que Luffy débarque avec son « équipage » _(peut-on sincèrement qualifier trois hommes et une femme en transit d'équipage ?!) _pour manger au Baratie.

Dès leur arrivée, j'ai commencé mon numéro auprès de la jeune rouquine, c'était une habitude. Je l'a tiens du vieux, cette habitude… Il m'a tout appris, la cuisine, le combat, la vie, les femmes… Les femmes sont celles qui laissent les plus gros pourboires. Les femmes sont comme des déesses : belles, magnifiques, pleines de grâce et surtout… intouchables.

_Je souffle la fumée vers le plafond sale, observant les formes qui apparaissent furtivement dans les volutes. Ce que je m'apprête à dire, je ne l'ai dis qu'a lui… Chier ! Si Luffy ne s'était pas arrêté au Baratie, je n'aurais pas aussi mal aujourd'hui !_

Les femmes ne m'intéresse pas au sens que tout le monde crois. Je les adore, les idolâtres, mais je n'ai pas envie d'elles… Quand Luffy et son équipage se sont installés à table, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué. Difficile de faire autrement. Sa peau mate et bronzé… ses cheveux d'ébènes… son corps entraperçut par les interstices de ses vêtements…

Et puis Luffy s'est mis en tête de me recruter dans son équipage. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais dis oui sans hésiter pour être plus près de lui mais avec le vieux… Avec le vieux on avait un passé qui nous liait. On avait passé une épreuve… difficile ? Je ne sais pas quel mot utiliser pour qualifier ce qu'on a subit sur ce rocher pendant trois mois, à mourir de faim à petit feu… le Baratie, au départ s'était son rêve, après… Après ce fut aussi le mien. L'abandonner n'était pas envisageable.

Alors quand Luffy m'a demandé de partir, j'ai d'abords refusé, ne me sentant pas capable d'abandonner celui qui avait tant sacrifier pour moi, mes amis, mon resto, ma vie…

_Je m'assoie, la chaise est inconfortable au possible. Tant pis, on s'en fout. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est ma version des faits, non ? J'espère pour eux qu'ils ne sont pas pressés, ça risque de prendre un moment. J'allume une nouvelle cigarette, je me demande si un seul paquet me suffira. Probablement que non…_

Entre temps on a subis l'attaque de Don Creek. Luffy est resté se battre, Usopp et le Marimo sont partis chercher Nami qui s'était barrée avec le bateau et ce qu'il y avait à bord. Ils sont revenus vers la fin du combat, en même temps que Mihawk. Je n'ai pas compris, sur le coup, pourquoi la tête d'algue avait absolument voulu se battre contre lui. La différence de niveau était tellement flagrante qu'il n'y avait même pas besoin de combat pour s'en apercevoir ! D'ailleurs il à été battu, et Mihawk n'a eu besoin de se servir que de son couteau de poche, il n'a même pas eu besoin de dégainer son énorme katana en forme de croix.

C'est après avoir rejoins l'équipage que je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose entre Usopp et l'autre face de mousse… Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est l'inquiétude d'Usopp pour lui pendant sa convalescence.

_Je suis trop mal assis, alors je me lève et arpente l'espace ridiculement petit entre les deux murs de cette pièce conscient de ne pas tenir en place. Ma cigarette s'est éteinte, je la rallume. Je vais continuer de marcher un peu pendant que je parle, ça me donnera l'illusion d'aller vers un but que je n'ai plus… _

C'est après avoir accosté sur l'île de Drum, et avoir au final recruté Chopper que j'ai été sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Bien que Zoro ai été froid et distant avec Usopp depuis sa rencontre avec Mihawk, ce dernier semblait croire qu'il était encore possible pour eux d'être ensemble. Un soir, tout le monde était couché, endormis dans nos hamacs, sauf le Marimo qui n'avait pas fini son entrainement. J'entendais Usopp qui se tournait sans arrêt dans son hamac, jusqu'au moment où il s'est levé. Poussé par la curiosité je l'ai suivit.

C'est sans surprise que je l'ai vu se diriger là où se trouvait Zoro. Entrant dans la pièce, je les ai entendus discuter, Usopp demandant à Zoro de venir le rejoindre, l'autre crétin lui répondant qu'il n'avait pas fini, qu'il arriverait après… Au soupir d'Usopp je compris que lui non plus n'était pas dupe, Zoro ne le rejoindrais pas cette nuit… encore.

Je suis retourné dans mon hamac, faisait semblant de dormir quand Usopp retourna se coucher et je l'ai entendu pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait le soir… pas la dernière.

_Merde ! Abruti, connard ! Pourquoi le faisait tu souffrir autant, enfoiré de Marimo ?! Tu ne voyais pas ce que tu avais ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu l'ais en premier ?! Il me faut une autre cigarette ! En fait, il me faudrait un verre pour aller avec !_

C'est pendant le voyage vers l'ile de Vivi, Alabasta, que j'ai décidé de « voler » Usopp à Zoro. Leur relation était terminée, du moins pour cet épéiste de malheur ! Alors, j'ai commencé à avoir de petites attentions pour Usopp quand les autres ne le voyait pas, a me préoccuper de lui pendant les combats. A vrai dire, Usopp peut paraitre peureux, non en fait il est peureux, mais il sait aussi se défendre, il nous l'a montré.

Usopp n'est pas fort…_je ferme les yeux, les larmes coulent, je parle de lui au présent… je ne pourrais plus jamais parler de lui au présent à qui que ce soit maintenant. Usopp… J'inspire profondément et ravale les sanglots que se bloquent dans ma gorge. Il faut continuer, les larmes seront pour plus tard… et surtout accepter de parler de lui au passé… _Usopp n'était peut-être pas fort physiquement, mais il compensait par son ingéniosité, ses gadgets incroyables et son habilité au tir. S'il avait voulut utiliser des armes à feu il aurait été imbattable.

Chaque nuit, quand il croyait tout le monde endormis, je l'entendais pleurer. Entre le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois à bord du Baratie et ce jour là, j'avais vu Usopp devenir de jour en jour moins joyeux. Ça c'est fait si progressivement et il cachait tellement bien son mal-être aux autres que personnes ne s'en apercevait. Moi, je l'observais depuis le début, aucun de ses profonds soupirs, aucuns de ses regards tristes ou embués de larmes ne m'a échapper !

Un soir, je lui ai demandé de resté m'aider pour la montagne de vaisselle. Les autres sont allés se couchés, Zoro ne sentait pas pointé. Cote à cote, moi les mains dans l'eau, lui un torchon dans les siennes, on travaillait en silence. Je lui effleurais exprès les doigts, une main, un poignet et lui tendant la vaisselle mouillée, jusqu'au moment où…

_« Sanji… »_

_« Hum, quoi ? »_

_« Tu sais très bien quoi ! Je ne suis pas une femme alors arrête ! »_

_« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Usopp ? Tu es bien morose ces derniers temps… »_

_« Hein ? Non, ça va, je te jure Sanji, tu te fais des idées… je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout ! »_

_« Hum… » _Je prends le temps de me sécher les mains sur mon tablier et d'allumer une cigarette, prenant une longue bouffée avant de me lancer. _« Je sais tout, Usopp. »_

_« Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je... Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, moi. »_

_« Je sais que tu es fatigué parce que tu pleure le soir. Je t'ai entendu plusieurs fois. »_

Je l'ai vu blêmir, était-il honteux d'avoir été surpris ? Je me suis rapproché de lui, le coinçant entre mes bras et la table.

_« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi, je ne te ferais jamais pleurer, moi. »_

_« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Sanji, c'est juste… un mauvais moment à passer pour lui… je peux attendre, je peux le suppor… »_

Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il lui trouve des excuses ! Il était malheureux à cause de lui et il me disait ce n'est pas sa faute ?! J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes autant pour le faire taire que pour assouvir l'envie de le faire qui me tiraillait. Il resta figé un instant avant de repousser, mettant fin à ce bisou.

« _Arrête, s'il te plait… »_

_« Pourquoi lui ? »_

_« Heu, je… je ne sais pas… »_

_« Moi, je ne te cacherais pas... Si tu veux de moi, si tu le veux au grand jour, à la vue de tous, ça ne me dérangeras pas. »_

_« Vraiment ? Et ton image de coureur de jupon ? »_

_« Comme tu l'as dis, ce n'est qu'une image… »_

Les derniers mots, je lui ai presque susurré, et je l'ai embrassé une nouvelle fois. Est-ce mes mots ? Est-ce autre chose ? En tout cas, cette fois il ne m'a pas repoussé. Il a glissé ses mains de mon torse à mon cou et j'ai pu me coller encore plus contre lui.

Alors qu'Usopp caressait mes lèvres de sa langue, quémandant un baiser plus profond, j'ai senti la présence qui nous observait s'éloigner. Apparemment Zoro n'allait pas se battre pour Usopp. Tant mieux, ça m'arrangeais. Je me suis empressé d'oublier cette présence dérangeante pour revenir au baiser. Usopp jouait avec ma langue, la caressait… Il embrassait divinement bien ! Un moment je me suis demandé si c'était la tronche de gazon qui lui avait appris mais j'ai renoncé à lui demander. Je ne voulais pas entendre sa bouche prononcer ce nom devant moi !

Ce soir là on n'a pas été plus loin. Main dans la main on a été se coucher, mais avant d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir Usopp s'est retourné vers moi et m'a dis que pour l'instant il préférait qu'on ne parle pas aux autres à propos de nous. Ce « nous » dans sa bouche m'a rempli de joie, mais en même temps, j'étais énervé, persuadé que s'il ne voulait pas en parler c'était à cause de la tronche d'algue. Cette nuit là on a dormi dans le même hamac, lovés l'un contre l'autre, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Usopp s'était assoupi sans avoir versé de larmes.

Le lendemain matin, avant que l'on accoste sur Alabasta, Zoro m'attendais devant le dortoir, sachant que j'étais toujours le premier levé. Il m'a dis peu de chose, Zoro n'est pas un grand loquace, en gros il me disait qu'il me laissait Usopp le temps qu'il arrive au but qu'il s'était fixé, après il me le reprendrait. J'ai tiré sur ma clope, le laissant parler, la décision ne nous appartenait pas, seul Usopp choisirait à la fin. Quand il eu fini, je lui ai posé la seule question qui me semblai importante : continuerait-il à le protéger quand même ?

_Je m'arrête, je ne peux pas continuer ! Ma gorge me fait mal, les sanglots que j'y retiens vont me tuer… Enfoiré ! Tu avais dis… tu avais promis… Et moi ?! Je n'étais pas là non plus… Mes joues sont trempées de larmes, je me lève et m'appuie contre le mur. Mes jambes ne me portent plus alors je m'assoie à même le sol. J'allume ma dernière cigarette, va falloir que je termine cette histoire avec ça. J'inspire profondément la première bouffée et je continue, la fin arrive maintenant… La sienne,la mienne…_

Après les évènements d'Alabasta, on est devenu amant. Cette période est la plus heureuse de mon existence. La vie avec Usopp, s'est… s'était… merveilleux. Il me surprenait sur tout et rien, prenant les devants puis me laissait le champ libre la fois d'après. Je l'ai revu sourire et rire de bon cœur, sans se forcer, sans faire semblant. La mésentente entre Zoro et moi est resté à un niveau acceptable pour les autres, on se bouffait le nez, on se battait, en prenant garde de ne pas aller trop loin, pour Usopp. Et puis on est arrivé à Water 7…

Tout est arrivé si vite… Usopp se fait massacré par la Franky familly, ils l'ont laissé dans un sale état on a tous crus qu'il allait y passer.

_Putain ! Faites que cette douleur disparaisse ! Arrachez-moi ce cœur qui ne veut plus battre maintenant qu'il n'est plus là… ça fait trop mal ! Trop mal de repenser à ce qui s'est passé…_

J'aurais du m'opposer à Luffy quand il a pris la décision de se séparer du Merry, j'aurais pu quitter l'équipage pour le suivre… Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. J'ai assisté impuissant à son combat contre Luffy pour garder le Merry avec lui… J'avais le cœur en miettes, sans me douter un instant que la situation pouvait devenir encore pire que ce qu'elle était déjà !

Quand on a découvert Usopp dans l'entrepôt dévasté de Franky, j'ai d'abord refusé de croire ce que je voyais. Ça n'avait pas pu arriver, impossible ! Et pourtant, j'avais bien devant moi le corps sans vie du seul homme que j'ai aimé, baignant dans son propre sang, son teint halé rendu cireux par la mort. Il était mort seul, sans moi à ses cotés !

_Ma dernière cigarette est finie, je pleure comme un gamin, la tête posée sur mes genoux, les jambes remontées contre la poitrine les bras autour. C'est trop dur de se souvenir de ses instants horribles ! Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois son corps sans vie, son sang partout ! ça me hante... ça me détruit à petit feu...  
_

Si les autres n'avaient pas été là, j'aurais probablement tué Zoro sur place ! J'aurais déversé sur lui tous les coups que j'aurais voulus donner aux responsables de ce meurtre ! Zoro n'est pas entièrement responsable, j'ai aussi ma part… On l'a laissé s'en aller, on l'a laissé sans défense, oubliant qu'il n'était qu'un homme, et il est mort !... Tué par nous deux... tué par le CP9…

_C'est la fin ! J'ai tout dis ou presque… Je me lève et éteins le magnétophone. Usopp est mort et mon cœur avec. Maintenant il ne me reste que deux solutions : continuer avec Luffy ou rejoindre Usopp… Ma décision est déjà prise, je sors de cette pièce où je me suis mis à nu sans un regard en arrière._


End file.
